


Our Worst Fears

by sableAisling



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Athazagoraphobia, Drabbles, Erotophobia, F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Multi, Phobias, Short, Taphophobia, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Rec, possibly more to come - Freeform, taphephobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableAisling/pseuds/sableAisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requested dabbles, staring a range of characters and featuring a selection of phobias.<br/>Chapters will be labeled accordingly, there may be more added if more present themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taphophobia/Taphephobia – fear of being placed in a grave while still alive; Sam Winchester/Female Character

**Author's Note:**

> i would like for you to please pay attention to the names of the chapters to make sure you don't read something that will bother or possibly trigger you, thank you.
> 
> none of these have been beta'd, i apologize in advance for any spelling errors and etc.

They came every night, the nightmares, ever since you got you soul back. Every night it was the same, it was your funeral and everyone was there, you couldn’t move or make a sound, only look around wildly in a frenzied panic, trying to free yourself from the invisible bonds holding you immobile. No one would notice your eyes, wide in terror, staring back at them and very much alive and they would proceed through the ceremony. Dean would always come up first, he would never cry but you could see that he was slowly being torn apart, the weight of the fact that this time you definitely weren't coming back evident in his eyes, Cas would eventually come up and put a hand on his shoulder, give him a reassuring squeeze and they’d go and stand back together. 

The worst for you was seeing Stefanie, she would always come up last, not having the heart to see you until the very end. She would lean over and give your cheek a hesitant kiss, as if it would break some sort of spell, and then walk off to the side, not looking back at you.

Shortly after the small group would cart you off to the graveyard, you would never see your grave but you always knew it was there, gaping open and waiting to wrap you in it’s cold and earthy embrace. You always tried your hardest, wanting to yell and scream and claw at the the lid of your small prison cell. But you couldn't.

Muffled words, footsteps, and soon you could feel yourself being lifted, carried and then lowered. Your heart would race, the dream so painfully vivid and when the box settled on the bottom of the grave tears where streaming from your eyes, angry at your inability to change what was happening and fear for being left, alive, in your own grave only to suffocate and die. 

Around that time you would hear screaming, so familiar and horrible, it would get louder until you hear the first thump of soil hitting the wood above you and then it would rip from your throat. The screaming was you, it was always you and it was what woke you up, sweating and staring into the darkness of your room. The tears had stopped but still left your face wet and eyes heavy but you wouldn't go back to sleep.

She was always there, next to you, ready to hold you and kiss you softly when you had calmed down and finished thrashing. Eventually her breathing would slow and you would listen to it for the remaining hours before day-break.


	2. Athazagoraphobia- fear of being forgotten; Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, please read the chapter name.

You loved to look at him, watch him sleep, sitting and pouring over books for that one bit of information that would help he and Sam kill the monster they where up against this time. Sometimes they knew he was there, sometimes he was invisible to their eyes, Deans eyes.

It had occurred to you that perhaps he wouldn't appreciate being watched as often as he was, so you never mentioned it. You always wondered if he thought about you nearly as much as you thought of him and when the possibility of him not ever thinking of you, forgetting you even, occurs to you you feel you stomach twist and you feel like something should be coming up from it and out of your mouth. Humans and their bodies never cease to intrigue and confuse you.

Sitting in the motel love seat next to his bed, you make yourself visible, almost wishing he would wake and see you and think you an apparition, created by his mind to further instill your existence in his life. You sit and watch him for most of the night, enthralled by the slow rise and fall of his chest.


	3. Erotophobia – fear of sexual love or sexual abuse; Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter name

He took things slowly, excruciatingly slowly, so slowly- in fact- that you weren't getting anywhere. He said he didn't mind and you appreciated it like nothing else, you had been in a relationship for almost a year now and hesitant kisses in the dark and held hands on the street where as far as you’d gotten.

You remember when you first confessed to him of being terrified of anything sexual and how his eyes softened and he said he would wait for you as long as you needed, he would wait forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be from either John or Sherlock's POV but i originally intended it to be from Sherlock's.
> 
>  
> 
> oh god, they keep getting shorter

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request something, though i can't promise that'll i'll deliver


End file.
